


Blanket Fort Killer

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Derek, Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words hostage, killer and failure.





	Blanket Fort Killer

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173676462559/todays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled them close, back to chest, as the blankets fell down around them. “Caught you,” he mumbled.

Stiles turned in his arms and hummed, then tapped Derek’s nose. “Before you snuggle the hostage to death, oh Blanket Fort Killer, can we fix it?”

Derek laughed. “With the way you built it, that fort was doomed to failure anyway.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed. “Fine, then I shall change your name to Mood Killer instead.”

Derek pulled Stiles close and kissed his nose, then smiled at the exaggerated sigh Stiles made before relaxing in his arms.


End file.
